Alexandra Marshall
Alexandra Marshall is a fictional character created by Tony K, for Charmed -Blessed Role Play . Alexandra is the third child born to the Marshall line if Witches. Knowing very little about the magical world she has decided to make it her destiny to learn the craft on her own. Finding out from a demon that her "known to be dead" sister is still alive Alexandra has made it her duty to reunite with her sister, if it's the last thing she does. Personality Alex is a decisive, strong, outgoing girl. She attends Berkeley University and plans on pursuing a life in Public Relations. Alex comes from a rocky childhood but that is what shaped her to be the woman she is today. She has been through many obstacles in her life and at sometimes she thought she wasn't going to make it through the nights but luckily made it this far. Being a decisive and strong girl Alex tends to step on a lot of peoples toes. Her opinion is her opinion and if people don't like it she could care less. She was raised to always stand by in what she believes in and she has always stuck by that. On a better note, Alex is a genuine girl. Even though she has had a lot of loss in her life, she is very loyal and always looks out for people she cares about. History Growing up Alex had a very normal life. N demons, No magic whatsoever. Being the youngest of three children Alex was always seen as the baby of the family. Unfortunately her two older siblings Tony and Summer had died in a terrible accident on their way to school. This closed off Alex to the world and for a period of time she became bitter and depressed. During this period of time Alex was reckless and an aggressive teenager. From the ages of fourteen to sixteen Alex was always getting into fights with girls at school and causing disturbances with everyone. One night her father and her got into a big argument, and while they were arguing her father's heart ruptured and he fell to the ground. Luckily he was saved, and this was the start of a fresh new Alex. After graduating from high school Alex decided to move to San Francesco on a scholarship to Berkeley University. Having moved there she left everything behind back home hoping to start a fresh new life, with no baggage from her past. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Alex. Having spent a couple months in San Francesco Alex became relatively close with her roommate Katie. The two were inseparable and the best of friends. One evening the two girls were on their way home from the movies when Alex first encounter with a Warlock struck. The Warlock quickly summoned an athame attacking the two girls, on reflects Alex waved her hands in the air creating a force field around her. Unfortunately the force field did not reach her best friend Katie, and the athame had struck her friend. Alex grew frightened and scared she quickly called the police and watched her friend die as the ambulance was on their way. Being aware of her new power Alex called home asking her parents about any strange "abilities" either of them had. Her parents were cautious to how they answered the question and booked the first flight down to see Alex. Once in San Francesco both her parents explained to her that Alex's came from a great line of Witches. Her father had been a Witch, and his parents as well and so on. Her parents then explained how Tony and Summer were not really in a freak car accident and they were known to be murdered by demons and that is why Alex's father, had suppressed Alex's abilities from showing at a young age. Given this new information Alex had decided to study witchcraft on her own and learnt how to wield her force field ability and defend herself amongst the demons and warlocks of San Francesco. Powers 'Force Field' This is the ability for the user to form a protective layer or around themselves or a particular object in advanced stages. The field is normally proportional to the strength of the individual casting the field. 'Orbing' Orbing is the power to teleport a being with the use of orbs. Love & Romances 'Allen Halliwell Mitchell' Alexandra and Allen met on awkward circumstances. In the night Alexandra heard something from a distance, a shout of some sort and on her way to see what it was she spotted Allen attempting to fend off a demon, Alexandra luckily stepped in and saved the boy. The two together took on the demon and ended the night with a post-vanquish drink. BLESSED Role Play Alexandra is currently being role played by Tony. Category:Characters